leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pose
Pose (Japanese: ポーズ Pōzu) is the first ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in SM001. It aired until SM060, when it was replaced by Twerp, Twerpette. Ending animation Synopsis This ending shows , , and the Rotom Pokédex dancing around, followed by a demonstration of four Z-Move poses, and then Ash and Pikachu running toward the other protagonists of the Pokémon School, with still images of those characters and their partner Pokémon flashing behind. Characters * * * * * * * Jessie (SM024-SM060) * James (SM024-SM060) * * Samson Oak Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; SM024-SM060) * ( ; SM024-SM060) * (Rotom Pokédex) * ( ; SM001-SM036) * ( ; ; SM037-SM060) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Snowy; Alola Form; SM013-SM060) * ( ) * ( ) (SM001-SM017) * ( ) (SM018-SM060) * ( ; SM024-SM060) * ( ; SM024-SM060) * ( 's; Mimey; SM024-SM060) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ; SM024-SM060) Lyrics TV size SM001 - SM023 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Yo! Champ in making! Let's get excited all day today as well Catch 'em! Catch 'em! (Catch 'em! Catch 'em!) Come on, gather up all your friends Neither a Great Ball, nor an Ultra Ball, nor even a Master Ball Could ever capture your heart But if we dance, we'll get better and better , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , All the pre-evolved forms and all the evolved forms, collect 'em 'em 'em Strike a pose with full force Burning and blazing, flames are firing up Shocking with a zing, paralyze them with a zap The ghosts are cackling with a whooing gloom Fight like the world's top fighter with a smash, bash, and crash! It's great to have met you, deciding on you is so great Keeping all those memories tight in our pockets Let's hold our hands as we march forward and stay together even in hard times When we become adults, let's meet here again |} |} SM024 - SM060 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Yo! Champ in making! Let's get excited all day today as well Catch 'em! Catch 'em! (Catch 'em! Catch 'em!) Come on, gather up all your friends Neither a Great Ball, nor an Ultra Ball, nor even a Master Ball Could ever capture your heart But if we dance, we'll get better and better Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Bug, Rock, Ghost Steel, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy All the pre-evolved forms and all the evolved forms, collect 'em 'em 'em Strike a pose with full force Shivering and shaking by the clinking and tinkling ice The gushing and rushing poison corrodes the body away Dizzying and woozying, it's a psychic confusion Normal is ordinary, yet simple is best It's great to have met you, deciding on you is so great Keeping all those memories tight in our pockets Let's hold our hands as we march forward and stay together even in hard times When we become adults, let's meet here again |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Yo! Champ in making! Let's get excited all day today as well Catch 'em! Catch 'em! (Catch 'em! Catch 'em!) Come on, gather up all your friends Neither a Great Ball, nor an Ultra Ball, nor even a Master Ball Could ever capture your heart But if we dance, we'll get better and better , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , All the pre-evolved forms and its evolution lines, collect 'em 'em 'em Strike a pose! With full force! The burning, blazing flames are firing up Shocking with a zing, electricity paralyzes with a zap The ghosts are cackling with a whooing gloom Fight like the world's top fighter with a smash, bash, and crash! It's great to have met you, deciding on you is so great Keeping all those memories tight in our pockets Let's hold our hands as we march forward and stay together even in hard times When we become adults, let's meet here again The power of science is amazing! Let's do our best all day today as well Catch 'em! Catch 'em! (Catch 'em! Catch 'em!) Come on, the journey has yet to end Neither in the tall grass, nor in the cave, nor even with a fishing rod Could ever capture your heart But if we sing, we'll get bolder and bolder Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Bug, Rock, Ghost Steel, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy All your rivals and all your partners, collect 'em 'em 'em Strike a pose! With full force! Shivering and shaking by the clinking and tinkling ice The gushing and rushing poison corrodes the body away Dizzying and woozying, it's a psychic confusion Normal is ordinary, yet simple is best It's great to have met you, deciding on you is so great Put on a smile and come on, let's hold our hands tight It's fine to take a pause and look back Remembering those childhood memories Swimming smoothly with splashing grace Grass and flowers thrive under the sun Drawing power at its source on the ground Let's soar freely upon the blue sky The buzzing of insects is bugging us out Rugged rocks, rumbling rocks, attack with guts The sly villain is cackling darkly with an eeheehee The body of steel shimmers and shines The strong dragon roars out with its mighty jaws The fairy charmingly and gorgeously strikes it out It's great to have met you, deciding on you is so great Keeping all those memories tight in our pockets Let's hold our hands as we march forward and stay together even in hard times When we become adults, let's meet here again |} |} Variants #SM001 - SM007: The original animation. #SM008 - SM012: is shown holding a Pokémon Egg. and doing the Z-Moves are displayed directly by the Rotom Pokédex. #SM013 - SM017: Lillie is now shown holding Snowy, her . #SM018 - SM023: 's is now shown as a . #SM024 - SM032: The scenes with Ash and Pikachu doing the Z-Moves poses are replaced with Lillie, James, Ash, Mimey, Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Bewear doing different Z-move poses, accompanied by the song's second verse. #SM033 - SM036: is now shown wearing her Z-Ring. #SM037 - SM060: Ash's Rockruff is now shown as a (Dusk Form). SM ED 01 Variant 1 Lillie.png|Lillie (SM001 - SM007) SM ED 01 Variant 2 Lillie.png|Lillie with an Egg (SM008 - SM012) SM ED 01 Variant 3 Lillie.png|Lillie and Snowy (SM013 onwards) SM ED 01 Variant 1 Mallow.png|Mallow and Bounsweet (SM001 - SM017) SM ED 01 Variant 2 Mallow.png|Mallow and Steenee (SM018 onwards) SM ED 01 Variant 1 Kukui.png|Professor Kukui and Rockruff (SM001 - SM036) SM ED 01 Variant 2 Kukui.png|Professor Kukui and Lycanroc (SM037 onwards) SM ED 01 Variant 1 Group.png|From SM001 to SM007; the final shot SM ED 01 Variant 2 Group.png|From SM008 to SM012; Lillie's Egg is added SM ED 01 Variant 3 Group.png|From SM013 to SM017; Snowy replaces the Egg SM ED 01 Variant 4 Group.png|From SM018 to SM032; Steenee replaces Bounsweet SM ED 01 Variant 5 Group.png|From SM033 to SM036; Lana's Z-Ring is added SM ED 01 Variant 6 Group.png|From SM037 onwards; Lycanroc replaces Rockruff Poses SM ED 01 Fire.png| pose (SM001 - SM023) SM ED 01 Electric.png| pose (SM001 - SM023) SM ED 01 Ghost.png| pose (SM001 - SM023) SM ED 01 Fighting.png| pose (SM001 - SM023) SM ED 01 Ice.png| pose (SM024 onwards) SM ED 01 Poison.png| pose (SM024 onwards) SM ED 01 Psychic.png| pose (SM024 onwards) SM ED 01 Normal.png| pose (SM024 onwards) Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ42 it:Pose ja:ポーズ zh:姿勢